Hidden Identity
by dayna87
Summary: A beautiful long blonde hair girl enters the garden with a tranquil look on her face. She is not who she seems to be. When she leaves the garden, everything she says or does is part of her mask to the world. She is a hidden identity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hidden Lesson

A stilled house is filled with darkness around midnight. A stealthily shadow glides across the floor and down the stairs, expertly missing the creaky third stair. Creeping into the kitchen and then making a quick meal for a later occasion. Once this task is completed, the person returns to the top floor, changes and covers self with a hooded cloak. Gracefully flips out the top floor. Running. Inhumane speed. Fierce determination. At destination, taking a deep breath, the figure enters a garden through a hidden wooden gate within a wall of vines. The door is unlocked by a key from an unknown object. The garden is filled with a multitude of coloured flowers, tall shady trees and a waterfall flowing into a stream. The prize of the garden is one eternal moon flower at the centre of the garden.

An innocent smile appears on the hidden face. Pulling off the hooded cloak, a waterfall of golden locks falls. A pale face with bright blue eyes glittering with glee and peace. The slender body is covered with a flowing gown of silver with a holy shimmer. Gracefully sitting on the bench near the rose garden she begins her lessons. First 20 minutes of meditation to remove the stresses from her life, which you would not think she had any by looking at her. Then practicing languages, both dead and alive. She starts with perfect English changing to Latin, French, German, Japanese, and then many other languages not heard of. Once she has practiced what appeared to be at least 30 languages and she is satisfied with the precise grammar and articulation, she moves on to other topics.

A beeping on her device indicates it's time to leave her hidden garden and return. One more walk through the garden she replaces her cloak and leaves the garden safely locking it. A pained expression appears on her face when she glances back. This garden is her home not the place she must return to.

Returning the way she left and making sure each occupant in the house is dreaming, she allows herself to breathe and replace her mask before going to a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****In the morning****

A shrill beeping is heard beside the bed. The occupant in the bed counts to 10 then begins her morning routine of running around the room to get ready and crying that she is late even though she is in fact completely ready. A cat sneers at the girl to hurry up. The girl complains to her mother that she is late and leaves without eating or her lunch. Once she leaves the house she sighs at the idiocy of the act and readies herself for the rest of the day. Picking up speed as she runs to school she braces herself for the impact that will surely occur as it has every previous day.

Bang

She crashes into a larger being and for one second she is held and is at peace. But all too soon she has fallen on the ground in an unpretty mess. No damage has done physically but as it is part of her daily routine she shrills in "pain" and looks at the person she knowingly crashed into. He is 6"2, dark hair, blue eyes, tanned, muscular body, wearing a shirt and pants for the high school he attends. Before she can begin insulting the man he laughs at her and taunts her, "Oh poor Odango Otama hurt herself. "Watch where you are going". He then leaves before she can so anything. Still on the ground, she sighs. Then she rushes off to school to get detention. Muttering her apologises, she sits in her designated spot and the appears to daydream. Utterly bored as she knows what is being taught, she wishes things could be different.

The day continues how it starts, her being ditzy, forgetful, always late and emotional. Having to stay for detention for being late in the morning and a lecture for not handing in an assignment she had hidden after completing perfectly. After being released from detention, she bolts to the Crown Arcade for chocolate goodness which she knows should not be consumed as often as she does. Entering the arcade she bounces to the counter where her "brother" Motoki Furuhata is serving. Tall, green eyes, blonde hair, 6", wearing a polo t-shirt, pants and an apron with Crown Arcade sewn across the front.

"Hey Onii chan"

"Hey Usagi how are you?" Yes the young girl was none other than Usagi Tsukino, 16 years old. With an exaggerated sigh she replies, "Oh so horrible. First I ran into the Baka, was late and got a detention and then got a lecture for not handing in an assignment. It's not my fault I forgot"

Another voice enters the conversation, said Baka. "Well Odango yes it is not your fault you're so stupid, you will be forever at school and be a failure."

"Mamoru don't be so mean to Usagi. Usagi don't listen to him, I'll get you a sundae on the house"

Motoki intervened before an eruption escalated between those two. They were known for their fights. Mamoru Chiba, aka Baka, is 17 years old and goes to Azuba a private selective high school. His best friend is Usagi's "brother" Motoki.

Trying to ignore his taunt, she turns to Motoki and gives him a grateful smile. Once the sundae is made she savours every taste, partly because it is so good and partly to avoid talking to Mamoru. He appears to be reading some textbooks for school next to her.

While she is eating, 4 girls enter the Crown Arcade, notice Usagi and walk towards her. The tallest one Makoto Kino has brown hair tied up in a ponytail, brown hair, hazel eyes, rose earrings and a green uniform from her old school as no uniform fits at the new school. The shortest, Ami Muzino, has black short hair which shimmers blue in the sun, dark blue eyes and is carrying a load of textbooks and the same uniform as Usagi. The next girl has a purple uniform, Rei Hino, has long black hair with a blunt fringe and faint red tinge to her hair, violet eyes. The last girl has long blonde hair tied in her signature ponytail with red ribbon, has a blue uniform, blue/green eyes, her name is Minako Aino. Makoto and Ami go to the same school as Usagi, Rei goes to the private Catholic school and Minako goes to the public school but has been trying to transfer to Usagi's school with no luck.

Once the four reach her they sit near her on the bench. Usagi takes this as her cue to complain. "Oh stupid teacher for giving me detention, it's not fault I was late, the Baka was in my way" ending with a wail. In her peripheral vision she could see Mamoru lift his eyebrow as if to say 'You think they will buy that?' She kept her giggle in. This complaint got the girls started.

"Oh Odango you are so lazy why don't you wake up earlier"

"Rei you're so mean"

"Usagi you need to focus on your studies, I saw you didn't hand in your assignment"

"But it's so hard"

"You crashed into Mamoru, oh he looks like my ex boyfriend"

"Eww Makoto"

"School is hard"

"I know Minako"

Getting bored very quickly of this conversation, Usagi faked a gasp and yelled something about her mum killing her for being late and not letting the others say anything she left. However not without hearing there is a meeting at the temple at 5pm.

After running from the arcade she slowly walks to where she lives contemplating everything. Before she can enter the door her beeper beeps. This is no ordinary beeper. It is one that belongs to Sailor Moon. A frustrated noise leaves her mouth, and then she accepts the call.

"Moon here"

"Odango get your but to the park and don't be late" and Rei cuts off the connection before allowing her to answer.

Going down an alley, Usagi yells "Moon Prism Power" and transforms into Sailor Moon. Then she jumps up to the top of a house and house jump to the park. She observes the situation and sees her friends Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto as Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter battling a Youma who is trying to suck the energy from people in the park. This monster was shaped like a giant tree and using the branches and leaves to suck the energy.

Jumping from the roof she begins her battle routine. Yes she has a lot of routines.

"Hey you tree Youma. How dare you come into the park and disrupt the peace. I am Sailor Moon and I will defeat you"

To herself, Usagi complains on how annoying it is to say the same things over and over.

Once the distraction worked, she could see Mercury frantically typing on her minicomputer device. Seeing as though Mercury needs more time, Moon uses her tiara and picks a random point and throws it while tripping over herself and successfully freeing the people trapped by the Youma's vines. Mars uses this time as an excuse to shout insults at Moon. This causes moon to fake cry. Jupiter and Venus continue to throw their attacks at the Youma with not much luck.

The Youma annoyed that it has attacks thrown at it, changes its attention at Moon. It throws a vicious attack. In the nick of time, Moon is swept away by Tuxedo Mask. He places her down, gives her a mini lecture then gives her a thornless rose. This brings back a distant memory of someone who did the same thing once upon a time. This brings silent tears to Moon's eyes. Almost in a trance, Mask brings a gloved hand to her eyes and wipes them delicately. Looking into each other's eyes recognition is realised. This connection is broken by a cry down below. Mask silently brings Moon back to the fight and leaves instantly. Mercury yells "Aim for the roots".

Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Venus attack at once to stun the Youma and Moon releases a disk to the trunk effectively vanquishing it.

This brings all the Sailors to pick every fault that Moon did in the fight, too slow, clumsy, and talking to Mask who they believed to be the enemy, taking all glory. This hurts Moon but instead of showing this, she yawns and complains she is tired and leaves.

She does not return to the house but instead her garden, her sanctuary. She doesn't detransform until she unlocks the door. The magic of the garden transforms her clothes to the beautiful dress she wore last night. Usagi walks briskly to the spot under the weeping willow and falls to the floor and cries heart wrenching sobs. Soon she has cried herself to sleep.

***Dream***

Princess Serenity stands at the balcony overlooking her kingdom of the moon and daydreams over the sight of the planet Earth. She longs to visit the planet with waterfalls, beautiful gardens and roses. Such as one she was currently holding. Entering the Earth was currently forbidden but both the Moon Kingdom and Earth Kingdom were trying to make an alliance. The rose was given to her from the Earth Prince Endymion. There was an instant attraction between the two when they met and after they danced at the ball he gave her a rose he had conjured and she gave him her locket which played music when they were together. The Earth royal family had left and Princess Serenity was left daydreaming. Suddenly there was an attack from their enemy and the entire moon kingdom was destroyed including the princess of the moon and the Earth prince who came to rescue her

***End of Dream***

Usagi woke up crying. She hated the end of the dream. Especially as it was not just a dream. She was and well is Princess Serenity of the Moon. She began having dreams of being a princess since she was young and a queen entered her dream at 13 to explain her past life, to tell her to educate herself as the next ruler and to not tell a soul who she really was. This is how she developed the mask as Usagi Tsukino.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi developed the klutz, ditzy persona to protect herself from the enemies who destroyed the kingdom. The garden is the only place she can truly be herself and where she trains to become queen. It appears that no one but herself knows the differences in personality and how she pretends to be dumb. She manages to calm herself from the post-dream trauma. Bringing the beautiful red rose to her nose she sniffs the delicate flower and it brings memory of her lost love. A small smile appears on her face as she realises that Tuxedo Mask is not all who he seems and may be the prince of her dreams. Tucking the rose into her hair, she picks herself up and attends to the garden.

When the setting of the sun darkens the garden she ties her hair into "Odangos", her signature hairstyle. Usagi exits the building and walks to the Temple deep in thought over the identity of Tuxedo Mask when she slams into a brick wall and braces for impact to the ground. Said brick wall holds the girl close to him and this brings comfort to the girl. A faint whisper of "Endy" is just barely heard. Once she hears a sharp intake, looks up to see her tormentor Mamoru. His face is in shock but faint recognition is visible in his eyes. Once Usagi realises that she has released the name of her dream prince and that Mamoru recognises this name she quickly gave him a small smile and bolted up the stairs to the meeting. It was way too much for the princess to handle.

Calming her heart before entering the room, she opened the door but stops herself from entering. Soft harsh whispers of the Senshi fill the room all picking every small detail that their leader is a failure as a Sailor Moon and Usagi. They even began planning on ways to make her leave the group and began arguing on who should replace her. Her best friends who would not have had friends if it were not for her could not accept who she was even if it was a mask. They never thought she was anything but a failure.

Utterly heartbroken by the betrayal, she slips out of the room, runs down the stairs and crashes again into Mamoru who has not moved from his shocked stance. Quickly, he realises there is a traumatised girl attached to him, he picks her up and takes her to his apartment. Never once does he think this is a bad idea, only that he must protect this girl in his arms. Silent broken tears and soft muffles of pain continuously come from the girl. Once he enters the apartment he takes off his and her shoes, grabs a blanket from his room and then carefully places the girl on the couch and wraps them both in the blanket. He then brings her to his lap, unties her hair and softly strokes her hair in a soothing gesture. There is silence between them as only silent tears trickle down her face. All Mamoru is thinking is who dares makes this girl cry and they will pay once he locates them.

All too soon they fall asleep wrapped together.

***Dream***

The young princess enters the ballroom as it is a ball to signify the possibility of an alliance between the Earth and the Moon. Serenity was very excited to meet the Royal family especially the prince as she had duties to attend to earlier that had stopped her. Dressed in a long silver gown with straps attached blow her shoulders and a sash around the waist, the princess also had long silver gloves and pears attached to her royal hairstyle.

Placing a mask on her face to conceal her identity she tried to locate the prince or her royal court. A young man dressed in a tuxedo and mask gently grabs her hand and kisses it. Serenity's heart begins to pound as this is an Earthling custom. She gracefully curtsies and they both smile as they begin to dance.

The pair dances many dances only looking into each other's eyes, recognising their soul mate. Looking around to see if anyone is watching, Serenity leads the masked man into her secret garden for some privacy. Both sit at a bench near the moon flowers. Almost instantaneously, the pair remove their masks and are astounded by the others beauty. They begin talking about all topics and find they have much in common. As the Earth rises high in the sky, Serenity realises the ball will end soon and introductions need to happen so she can locate this man.

"I do not believe I have introduced myself, my name is Princess Serenity of the Moon and I am sorry I have concealed my identity."  
>"Princess Serenity do not worry, I also have concealed my identity. I am Prince Endymion of the Earth and I am enchanted to meet your acquaintance"<p>

Tears fall down from Serenity's eyes as she knew this match will be forbidden. Endymion lifts her chin and wipes the tears and conjures up a beautiful red rose. This makes her smile, thus beginning their forbidden romance.

**End of Dream***

Usagi opens her eyes and looks into Mamoru's deep blue sparkling eyes. She opens up her mouth to speak but a finger stops her. "We will talk about that dream in a second but I want to know firstly what made you so upset earlier."

Tears spring to her eyes at the memory of her friend's betrayal. Could she trust this man who has teased her? But had he really? No not really it was a bit of a game she guessed. So she decided to trust him.

"After I crashed into you I went to meet the girls at Rei's grandfather's temple. Before I could walk into the room I heard them pick out every single of my faults as a person and a leader. They even talked about ways for me to want to leave and argued about my replacement. It is not fair I mean I have done nothing but be their best friends and this is how they treat me. I mean they do not even see who I really am." Usagi started of whispering but as she progressed in the explanation she became angrier and did not even realise her language was correct.

"So what if I am a klutz or always late or not that smart? They should like me for who I am. I mean if it was not for me they would have no body! To think they think they can defeat the monsters without me. HA. Don't they know it's just a routine? Even you know that" She covered her mouth when she realised that she just told him that she was Sailor Moon and that she knows he is Tuxedo Mask. She closed her eyes as she waited for him to realise this and start yelling.

Then bravely she opened her eyes and...


	4. Chapter 4

Taking a deep breath, Usagi opened her eyes. Seeing that there is only to see him angry but alas only compassion filled his face. Mamoru pulled her closer into a hug and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I know Usagi or should I say Sailor Moon. I must ask, how did you figure out who I was?"

"Your eyes"

"My eyes?"

"Yes your eyes. I noticed them the first time we met, when I threw my test paper at you and you called me Odango Otama. They sparkled when you were teasing me. Then when you rescued me at Osa P jewellery store, there was the same sparkle."

"Huh never thought of that. I saw similarities with you too but mostly with your act, it's the same. The falling down, the shrill scream, the crocodile tears..."

I stuck out my tongue at his teasing antics and laugh.

"But... I knew that act wasn't you."

Shocked, I ask "Really?"

Laughing he replies, "Well yeah. I noticed that when we argue your retorts are intelligent and on the first test paper, you had crossed off all the correct answers. That is why I teased you on those things. I could tell you were just acting. I mean around me you almost lose your mask"

He wipes back strands of my bangs behind my ear and sweeps his fingers down my cheek and under my chin and lifts it up. Looking in my eyes, he smiles sweetly and says "Your eyes sparkle too when I tease you which is why I do it so much and that I know you know its harmless."

"Okay. I'm glad it's out in the open. What am I going to do about the scouts? I mean I am their princess and they treat me like a slave. Why cannot they like me?" I begin to stress out again. I cannot keep calm. Not when my supposed friends hate me.

"Usagi, just breathe okay? We will deal with it. They should not have treated you like that after everything you have done for them. If they cannot accept you or even see past your mask they do not deserve you."

"I know but it does not lessen the betrayal. Okay I will drop it for now. We need to talk about the dream. Did you know before that you are Prince Endymion of Earth and that I am Princess Serenity of the moon?"

"Oh this is a bit of a long story. I am actually not sure. You see when I was 6 years old, I was in a car accident with my parents but they did not survive. I also lost my memory of before that. However, after I met a little girl who gave me a rose, I have been having dreams of a faraway place."

Mamoru's story reminded me of a boy a met. No it could not have been him could it?

"Mamoru, was this girl visiting her new brother and called you Mamo?"

Recognition entered his eyes and they became glossy with unshed tears. His smile became large and a rose appears in his hand. I guess he can access them without being Tuxedo Mask. He tucks it behind my ear.

"Besides learning of the accident, meeting you is my earliest memory. I am so grateful for meeting you. Oh I am so happy." He kisses me gently on my cheek causing me to blush. I wondered what had happened to that poor boy. It seems he has grown up to be a wonderful man.

"I am glad that you are okay. My dad never let me comeback. Ok so the dreams..."

"After the accident I started to have dreams of a young girl. I would observe her growing up, doing daily things and playing. She was a princess. A couple of weeks ago the princess appeared behind a fog and in a mystical voice begged me to find the Silver Imperial Crystal."

So he has been dreaming of me since the accident, I wonder if he saw what happened to us and my kingdom.

"It was around the time I started becoming Tuxedo Mask. I know there is more to the dreams but I kept waking up just before something major occurred. I get a weird feeling waking up like I know who it is and I must protect her."

I began to blush. Endymion always protects me even if he did not remember me.

"So that is why I have to find the Silver Imperial Crystal. To rescue the princess."

"Okay so let me get this straight, you have been dreaming of me growing up and then calling for the crystal? Did you dream of how we died?" I am curious on how much he knows, but remembering how we died makes we so upset.

"No I have not remembered that yet. I did dream of a bubbly girl who remembered her life a princess and hiding her knowledge from the world. She grew up to become a loving, intelligent woman who I hold in my arms."

"She is my match in every way"

Mamoru gently touches my face, memorizing it through touch and traces down my neck, then back up to the back of my neck pulling me towards him. Then his lips touch mine and I am back into bliss. Memories of the past return with this loving kiss.

***Memory***

Serenity sitting in the beautiful moon garden near the Lake of Serenity caressing the rose Endymion had given her. Her moon locket began to play which meant he was near. A pair of lips touched the side of her neck below her ear and arms encircle her waist. Twisting her head to meet the face of the intruder, she whispered "I missed you Endy"

"Oh Sere I missed you too. It took a while to sneak up here but I am here now."

"Do you think anyone knows?"

"Kunzite maybe but he is my right hand man"

"Yeah I think Venus knows. Maybe we should set up my Senshi with you Shinto?"

"Maybe. Maybe you could tell me the names of you elusive Senshi."

"I could tell you my Prince but then I would have to kill you."


End file.
